The Queen of the Nosferatsu
by naruhina pwns
Summary: The Major Knew all about Hellsing, all about Iscariot, but what if there was another group. One that lied within Japan, One that was completely unaware of of. Beware Millennium, The Dragons are on the Move, and you helpless to stop Them. Hellsing has Alucard, Iscariot, Anderson, The dragons has her highness, The true queen of the Nosferatsu.


A/N: Like always, this shall be the only disclaimer for this Fic, I do not Own Hellsing, or Dance in the vampire bund.

The halls were silent, the air was silent. Except for the sound of light, frightened breathing. "Big brother, what are we going to do?" asked a frightened, yet feminine voice that belonged to a scared six year old girl. Said girl looked up to her afore mentioned brother, her long black hair matted with a light coating of sweat, Her baby blue eyes full with fear and red from crying. Said elder brother just gave her a small sad smile and said "we're going to a secret spot that Mom told us of before she went to heaven Annie" as he ruffled her hair slightly. His Mind went back to that day, the day their mother breathed her last.

(Flashback)

A tall stately woman with long Black hair and baby blue eyes lay in her bed, her skin pale. She looked over to her two children and smiled at them. "Kenchi, Annabelle I will be going to sleep for a while, while I am….Asleep it will be "Cough", "Cough" up to the two of you to run the family. I have the utmost faith in the two of you. "Cough", "Cough." Kenchi, take care of your baby sister and help her grow to become the beautiful young lady I know she can and will be. "Cough", "Cough", "Cough" at that moment she broke into a fit of coughs, causing blood to come up with each cough.

She fell back breathing heavily. "Annabelle, my sweet precious princess, Keep your brother in line cause remembers my little princess, we women have to be the brains of the family. Make sure that he meets a nice lady so that he can make me a grandmother." Annabelle gave a nod at that while said brother blushed slightly. "Kenchi, Annie, Listen closely to me." The two children came closer to the mother's bed.

"Asuka will be with you the whole time I am gone, so if you need anything he will be there should you need him, but should there come a time when he is not around and you are in danger, go to the deepest, and darkest of our dungeons. Within it will be the tool that will be able to protect you. "

(Flashback End)

Now two days later, not even an hour after their mother had been put to rest beside their father, her husband who had died of a heart attack; their Home had come under attack by a force of Mercenaries led by Rival Crime Syndicate Boss, Hansel William Lawson. Asuka was currently leading the Mansions Security forces against the Mercs. Originally they had been secured in a safe room guarded by two of their strongest body guards, but the safe had come under attack, causing the two to fell through hidden escape passage in the wall while their guards fought back the intruders.

The two siblings were making their way through the lower levels sticking to the shadows, trying to find the deepest darkest dungeon. Kenchi wiped the sweat from his forehead before he had his little sister climb onto his back again, after which he started back to navigating the dimly lit halls. Before long they reached a single door that was without a handle. Kenchi put his sister down and cautiously approached the door.

He jumped when he heard whirring sound. He looked for the source of the sound and saw a scanner slide out of the wall. Upon closer inspection he discovered that was a fingerprint and DNA scanner. He placed his fingers on the scanner and watched as a blue and red light ran over his hands. He then felt something stick his middle finger. He jumped back as the panel glowed red then green. The Door then hissed open, allowing a thick cloud of dust and cool air to float out.

He took Anna's hand, and together the two slowly entered the cool, dark chamber. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, they froze. Anna let a frightened "Eep" as she hid behind Kenchi's legs. Kenchi himself just stared at, at the thing sitting on a aged, yet still somewhat regal looking throne like chair. "What the, What the hell! Is that a, a corpse? How is that supposed to help us?!" On the throne was a shriveled corpse. It was wrapped up in what looked like white bandages.

"Hehehe, Found you!" Kenchi spun on his heel as a gunshot rang out, a switch knife sliding into his hand. Unfortunately, before he could do anything he felt a fiery sensation in his shoulder that caused his to scream in pain. Then there was another Gunshot and this Kenchi was flung backwards as the shot tore through his shoulder again. The blood that was pouring from the two gunshot wounds was flung across the corpse. "Arrrggghhh" Kenchi gripped his now useless left arm as he fought to keep from being overwhelmed by the pain. Kenchi looked up at the leering, smirking face above him as his sister hid behind him, shivering as she stammered "B-Big, Br-Brother I'm Scared!"

William just smirked as two Mercs came into the room. "What the Fuck is that?" Said one as he gestured to the corpse. "Silence!" Said William as Kenchi slowly pulled himself back to his up to where he was standing. "Brave boy, Brave but foolish. You should learn your place!" William lashed with a knife, slashing it across Kenchi's chest. Kenchi fell back as the cut on his chest let out a new flow of his blood that pooled around him.

"What do you hope to gain from killing us Teme?" William just sneered and shot another round into his right leg. "Power, the power that would come from controlling the resources of your families empire." Kenchi gave a grunt of pain as he slowly pulled himself back up till he was standing with aid of the corpse's throne. Anna hid behind him as gave a pain filled Laugh, "Hehehe, even if you were to kill us, our family wouldn't listen to you. They will only listen and obey one who carries our blood." William just sneered as as he bought his to bear on Kenchi and Anna. The his eyes widened, as if he had been struck by something. "Yes, your right. They will only listen one of you…"

Kenchi then noticed that the man's eyes were looking past at…. Kenchi narrowed his eyes as William got a certain look in them, a look that he had seen many a men give his mother at times when she would go out to town. He gritted his teeth as he moved to completely shield his sister from the man. "You BASTARD!" William smirked as he said "Oh yes, it could work." Kenchi snarled as he managed draw his own switch knife, after which he then lunged at William, the aiming to drive it through the man's skull.

William just laughed as caught the boys arm, twisted it so that drooped knife, then kept twisting it until a loud resounding "SNAP" was heard that caused the young heir to scream in pain as the man slammed his fist into Kenchi's face, sending flying back as he land at the foot of the throne. Kenchi moaned as lay face first on the floor. He gnashed his teeth as William used a foot to roll him over so that the boy could into the cold eyes of the man who was going to kill him. "BIG BROTHER!" Anna started to run over to him, but before she could the two mercs grabbed her causing her to scream "Let me go, Let me go".

William then spoke with a cool, yet cruel tone, saying "Young children's minds are so fragile at her age, once I kill you, the shock will possibly cause dear sweet Annabelle's mind to shatter. The shock and trauma would leave her ripe for brainwashing, thus when the time is she'll make a perfect puppet to control from the shadows, AND when she is old enough she might even make for a beautiful bride, don't you think?" Kenchi turned his head to where he look at his sister, his dear sweet little sister, the last of his family. His hurt, pained, sorrowful filled eyes looking directly into her fear filled, innocent filled eyes as he said "Be brave Sis, I'll always be with you." As William placed the barrel of his gun to Kenchi's head and said Snidely "_How Touching_." As he depressed the trigger.

"Lick"

William's Finger froze as his eyes widened.

"Lick"

"Lick"

"Lick"

"What the Fuck!" Cried one of the mercs as they all turned to towards the sound. Everyone recoiled at the sight of…"Its moving, The corpse, its moving!" another one Exclaimed. Indeed the dried out corpse was on the ground licking the blood that had come Kenchi's wounds. "What the fuck is that thing!" cried the first as he pointed his gun at the creature. The creature looked at them with glowing red eyes framed by blonde Hair.

"Hehehe"

The creature slowly twitched and rose to its feet to reveal a nude feminine body with pale skin that was fully developed. "What the hell, it's nothing but a Woman, and a very attractive one at that. Men, get her, she might prove be of some _use_." Said William with a leer. The woman smirked before spread her arms as if to surrender, but just as the men moved to capture her, she hissed as a black spiky substance grew across the right part of her body that spiked until it barely covered her modesty, as she grew large thin leathery wings. "Huh, what the" The first Merc was suddenly silenced, causing everyone to look at him. What they saw horrified them. The winged woman had plunged her hand through the man's chest causing his blood to spray out of him like a fountain. She then gripped his head and tilted it the side. She _bit _into his neck, causing even more blood to spray out, covering both William and the other mercenary.

"Bitch!" Cried the other mercenary as he raised his rifle, only for to torn from his grasp by the monstrous woman who then gripped by his throat and shoved it through his chest, grinning with sadistic glee as she slowly twisted it through him to impale him on the wall. She ripped the front of his neck off with her teeth, blood spraying over and covering her. "W-what are you? What the Fuckin bloody Hell are you!" exclaimed William as he drew a second Pistol and aimed both of his guns at her. "Hmmpph" The woman just smirked before she vanished.

"Huh, where'd she go?" William felt something cold into his stomach. Looking down he saw both of his guns, barrel first impaled in his abdomen, with now revealed severed hands still gripping the hilts. He fell to his knees as the woman appeared before him, _**"Foolish Human, Did you realy think the likes of you could rule me? Only one with blood of an Nagase may rule me. Now DIE!**_" with that she ripped his head off with her mouth, causing the headless corpse to fall backwards.

The woman then turned towards the incapacitated Kenchi. She moved towards him only to stop as Anna in front of her brother with a blood covered pistol. "St-Staay a-away from my Big Brother" She screamed. "Anna, run, Get out of here!" Anna just remained where she was, She was trembling like a leaf, but she remained in front of Kenchi, determined to try and protect him. The woman just got down on one knee with her head bowed in front of the shivering six year old girl. "_**Are you well, my Mistress? I am at you command. Shall I get aid for The young master behind you?**_" The young girl just Stammered out "Wh-Who are y-you?"

An air flow blew through the door, causing the woman's blonde hair to shift as she answered

"_**Mina Tepes"**_

_**A/N**_**: It is done! As far I can See, this is the first Hellsing, Dance in the vampire bund crossover. Now as you can this fic features an AU Mina Tepes, a true Queen of the Nosferatsu. Now then the next chapter or two will focus on locating the Earth Clan, then we shall meet our dear Sir Integra fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Also, just to be clear, Walter shall not be a traitor like in the OVA/Managa. Now would you Kindly review and tell me your thoughts Please. I will be updating My Other fics As I can, nothing is Abandoned.  
**


End file.
